Semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) fabrication involves forming multiple material layers with designed patterns on a semiconductor wafer. Those patterned material layers on the semiconductor wafer are aligned and configured to form one or more functional circuits. Photolithography systems are used to pattern a semiconductor wafer. When semiconductor technology continues progressing to circuit layouts having smaller feature sizes, a lithography system with higher resolution is need to image an IC pattern with smaller feature sizes. An electron-beam (e-beam) system is introduced for lithography patterning processes as the electron beam has wavelengths that can be tuned to very short, resulting in very high resolution. Although existing methods of lithography processes have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. For example, challenges rise to reduce e-beam writing time and increase throughput. Improvements in this area are desired.